Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software that provides dynamic interfacing in deep question answering systems.
In deep question answering (deep QA) systems, a user interacts with the deep QA system by submitting a question and waiting for a response that includes one or more answers and supporting evidence. When the deep QA system detects that it cannot adequately complete a request, or that it can improve its answers with additional information, the deep QA system may ask the user to supply missing and/or clarifying information before fully processing the question. However, the current interface between the deep QA system and the user is static, and is not tailored to the user.